


Daydream

by bobasheebaby



Series: Be Careful What You Wish For [7]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel), the royal heir (visual novel)
Genre: Cheating, Delusions, Evil Liam, F/M, Manipulation, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Drake is admitted, and Liam and Rebecca grow closer.





	Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspiration: Daydream by Ruelle

Bastien sighed as he finished signing the paperwork to have Drake committed, this isn’t how he wanted things to play out. He had hoped Drake would see how bad it was and admit himself. He knew Liam was correct that if Drake didn’t see the problem that he would fight any help given to him, but still Liam’s reluctance to commit Drake felt _off_. He placed the pen back on the counter, passing the paperwork to the doctor. _This isn’t right something is off._ “Can you do a full blood panel? And I mean everything, a full tox screen, potential poisons he may have become in contact with.”

“Sir?” The doctor asked clearly surprised.

“He’s a Duke, I want every possible test run. Leave no stone unturned.” _There has to be something else going on._

The doctor nodded in understanding, not wanting to be accused of not taking the request seriously.

Bastien raked his hand over his tired face, the scene when he took Drake in replaying in his head.

_Drake struggled against Bastien’s hold. “Let go of me! I’m not crazy! I’m not my mother.”_

_“This is for your own good.”_

_“Yea, my own good.” Drake growled. “The crazy duke ex commoner admitted to psych ward, the press will have a field day.”_

_The orderlies took Drake from Bastien, they kept a firm hold on them, obviously used to dealing with a patient who fought being restrained._

_“I assure you Drake we will work to keep this away from the press.”_ You’ll be safe here while I dig around and figure out what’s going on.

_He watched as they led Drake down the hall, his shouts that he didn’t need help carrying back to him._

Bastien shook his head. _It’s for the best. He can hate me all he wants but he needs the help. And I need to make sure there isn’t something to this._

*

_Her hand reached out, fingers wrapping around his forearm, halting his steps. She looked up at him with sad sapphire eyes. “Stay.”_

Liam looked down at Rebecca, fighting to keep the surprised smile off his face. He had hoped he was getting closer to his goal, but he never dreamed he might be this close already. His heart skipped a beat as she looked up at him, her sapphire eyes pleading him.

“Please stay.” She lowered her gaze as she shook her head. “If I’m alone I know I’ll just go crazy.” _Is that the only reason I don’t want him to leave?_ Her hand burned hot where it met his skin. _It **can’t** be more, I just need company. That’s all it is, company. _

Liam nodded in understanding. _She just needs a friend, company._ “Of course.”

She gave him a sad smile. _Why does this feel so different?_ She felt all the feelings she thought were long buried rush back, hitting her like a ton of bricks. She pulled her hand back, instantly aching to touch him again. “I need a drink.” _No reason to not imbibe anymore._ She gave a pained laugh. “It’s not like I’m going to get pregnant anytime soon anyway.” She stood crossing to the bar cart. “Do you want anything?” The dream of a child with Drake had evaporated in an instant, taking the loving husband she knew with it. The man that stood in his place was a cruel imposter, twisting all her dreams and making her doubt her own feelings. _He’s getting the help he needs, he’ll be back. But do you still want him, or do you want someone else?_

 _You’ll be pregnant soon enough my queen._ He sank onto the couch. “Scotch please.” _Just listen to her, be there for her and when he’s gone it’ll be second nature for her to come to me._ He pulled his buzzing phone from his pocket.

**_He’s been admitted on an indefinite hold, but Mr Lykel requested a full panel, leave nothing unchecked._ **

**_Liam smirked. Leave it to Bas to be thorough._ **

**_Liam: Run it._ **

_**Of course.** _

_It’s not like anything will turn up._ He looked up, tucking his phone back into his pocket as she returned, smiling as she handed him his glass. “Just Bastien telling me he’s been admitted. He’ll get better Rebecca I promise.”

She nodded as she took a sip from her own generous pour. _Take the pain, the betrayal._ Her heart twinged with pain as she remembered the fire in Drake’s eyes with each ugly accusation. _He’s a completely different man. Is it all just the illness?_ The more he insisted she was unfaithful, the further he pushed her away. She felt guilty for even thinking it, but she knew he was no longer the man who had stolen her heart. She felt the familiar flutter in her chest as her gaze locked on Liam’s. _No you can’t. You love Drake. Don’t let his illness break you._ She took another long sip trying to push the feelings deep down, back to where she buried them before. _Hasn’t it already?_ A tear streaked down her cheek. _This isn’t how marriage was supposed to be. I know it’s hard, but he doesn’t even trust me anymore._ Her heart caught in her throat as Liam’s hand gently cupped her cheek, thumb brushing away the single tear. His palm was warm, it felt as though an imprint would be burned on her cheek. She leaned into the touch, willing it to stay, take away all her pain and doubts.

“He’ll get better.” _I promise you won’t miss him. Soon all will be as it should be._

She nodded, feeling a pang of loss as he dropped his hand from her cheek. _Why am I questioning if I made the right choice?_ Her body reacted, craving the warmth and comfort of his touch once more, she surged forward claiming his mouth in a searing kiss. His warm, firm lips moved with hers. A spark shot through her sending her mind reeling. _His lips are smoother, softer, not chapped. Don’t compare._ She found herself feeling an intense connection she hadn’t realized had been missing. _Maybe I did make a mistake._ She shoved the thought out of her head, allowing the dizzy feeling to take her over. She shifted closer, pushing him back, ignoring the sound of their forgotten glasses falling to the floor and shattering, splashing her leg with Scotch. She straddled his lap as she kissed him with more fury and passion than she thought possible. Her mind went completely fuzzy, she felt almost drunk, drunk on him and all the feelings she hadn’t felt since she gave up on him, on _them_. She shifted in his lap, pressing him harder into the couch, heat pooled in her center and she moaned into his mouth as she felt his body react to hers.

Though Liam had been stunned when her lips met his, he quickly kissed her back _. I knew she still wanted me. I knew I would be able to remind her, and win her back._ He allowed her kiss to consume him, losing himself in the feel of her lips on his. As she took charge he knew it was only a matter of time until she was once again his. At the sound of her moan, he knew he needed to go back to playing his part. _Soon I’ll no longer have to play._ As much as he wanted her, he needed to try to show some restraint. He brought his hands up to her shoulders, gently pushing her back. “We shouldn’t, what about Drake?” _Soon he won’t be a barrier any longer and I can make you mine again._

 _He’s right you can’t do this. Drake already thinks I am, consider it a self fulfilling prophecy._ She looked down at him with hooded eyes, her body thrumming with need and desire at an intensity she’d long forgotten. “You can’t tell me you don’t want to.” She rolled her hips, biting her lip at the feel of his bulge rubbing against her core. “I can feel how much you want me.” She ran her hands ran down his chest, pushing up his shirt exposing his stomach. “Touch me, take me.” She gently raked her nails over his toned abs. “Help me feel wanted.”

 _She remembers._ Liam’s restraint snapped sending him surging forward, his hand moving to her neck pulling her down, kissing her breathless. His hands traced over the lines of her body, caressing every curve sending a shiver down her spine.

She grazed his bottom lip with her teeth as she pulled back. “Please, I need you.”

 _Whatever you want my queen._ He slid her shirt up, quickly removing it from her body, discarding it to the side.

She smiled, her hands quickly working off his shirt, their lips meeting again in a desperate kiss. They moaned as they worked rid each other of their remaining clothes, fingers grazing newly bared skin.

Liam flipped her, pressing her into the couch. He smiled down at her, his eyes dark with desire as he peeled off her lace panties, the last barrier keeping him from drinking in her naked body. _God she’s beautiful._ Her golden hair sparkling in the sunlight streaming in, sapphire eyes dark, glittering with desire. Her pale skin flushed, her perfect breasts heaving. _Soon my love, we’ll be together, a force to be feared._ “Are you sure?” His body ached to feel hers, still he wanted to be sure, unwilling to jeopardize their perfect future.

He looked down at her with such love, Rebecca thought she might drown. _Did Drake ever look at me like that?_ “I’m sure, Liam please.” _Take me, devour me._ She arched her back and bit her lip. “Make me forget.” _Everything. Him._

He growled, hitching her thigh over his hip. He wanted to take it slow, his lips trailing down kissing every part of her, tasting her once more but his need to fill her overriding him. _Next time I can take it slow._

“Please.” She mewled pleading him. _Fill me. Make me yours again._ She bucked her hips up, the head of his cock slipping through her slick folds making her throw her head back with a moan.

Liam thrust forward, her walls stretching around his length as he filled her completely. “You feel so good.” _Like you were made just for me my love._

Her need for him setting her on fire, she was sure she’d be completely consumed if he didn’t move soon. She rocked her hips, urging him to move. She felt whole, almost like a piece she’d lost had been reclaimed. _How did I let him go?_ “Yes, Liam.” She moaned, her hands gripping his back, pulling him closer as he thrust forward, setting a hard pace, as his own need took over. His lust darkened eyes locked on hers, she felt like she was floating as his body reclaimed hers. Her body sang, reacting to his every touch. Every thrust felt like he was carving his name into her branding her, marking her as his. _I’m yours._ Her head spun with ethereal delight, she felt a sense of closeness she hadn’t realized she’d been lacking. “I—I’m close.” She flung her head back moaning, her nails raking down his back, digging into the flesh.

Liam thrust harder, gritting his teeth as he tried to hold back. His hand slipped between them, he rubbed her clit with his thumb. She came with a shout of his name, her body tensing and shaking as her walls clamped down on his length. His head dropped as he came with a groan. He collapsed, rolling them to their sides, he pulled her close as his heart sang with joy. _Now just to remove the obstacle._

She closed her eyes, nuzzling her face into his sweaty chest, momentary regret washing over her. _What did I do?_

_How did I choose the wrong man?_


End file.
